Something Like That
by amsrule
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Nothing Like This' IS FINALLY UP! Max, Fang, and Shadow are finally living peacefully...until the voice tells Max she needs to save the world. How is she going to do that? Well, she'll need the flock and a lot of duct tape! FAX! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Something Like That-Chap 1

**Okay, umm, I know everyone is uber mad at me. But here it is! I've had part of this written for a while now but i couldn't bring myself to write any more. I think i finally got out of the MAJOR writers block i was in. don't expect another chapter too soon but i hope to have it done within january. my new years resolution will be to write a lot more so...be expecting it! ENJOY!**

MAX POV

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that is really snaps everything else into perspective. And so does waking up half-naked next to your best friend in an unfamiliar bedroom at 5 o'clock in the morning. I did what any average teenage girl would do in said situation…I freaked!

But instead of screaming my head off, I grabbed a random piece of clothing—Fang's black tee—and ran from the room in a quick-but-quiet manner. As I slipped down the hallway, I took in my surroundings and attempted to remember the afternoon before. Oh, right…

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"How…what?" He muttered. I looked over and noticed that Ella and Dr. Martinez had left. They knew I wanted to be alone with him.

"Jeb realized that Ari and I, well, it didn't work. So he tried invitro. He mixed the DNA of two experiments and implanted it into me. The voice told me that as a test run, Jeb had mixed experiments one and two. Me…and you."

"Whoa…" Fang murmured with a slight chuckle. "You…and me?" he repeated.

"Yeah… and I totally understand if you don't care, or if you hate me, or whatever. She's my daughter and I will take care of her, whether you are there or not. I would love for you to be there, I need you to be there. But if you don't want to for whatever reason, then fine, go. We can try and find your mom, or you can go live with Iggy or something. Just, don't stick around if you don't want to. If you want to comeback to the house with me and raise our child, then please do. And now I'm totally ranting like Nudge and I need to stop."

Seating Shadow in her high chair, I buried my face in my hands. Sobs raked my body and I cried heavily. Strong, ropy arms wrapped around me and I automatically brought my face to Fang's shoulder.

"Max. Remember what you asked me earlier? If I would always love you and never hurt you? No matter what? The same goes for now. I will be there for you forever. I love you Max. You and our daughter both." He muttered. We sat there for quite a while, just holding each other.

With it being so late, Ella and Dr. Martinez just went through their usual nighttime routine and went to bed. In the dark of night, Fang grabbed some of Shadow's things, I grabbed Shadow, and we flew off into the night. As a family.

~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~

The hardwood floor creaked as I walked into the kitchen. Despite the time, I grabbed the red Folgers container and prepared the coffee machine. I waited patiently, leaning against the marbled countertops, recalling the last few days. Then the voice decided to cut in…

**Congratulations Maximum!**

_May I ask what for?_

**Fang likes Shadow…you can live happily ever after…well, no, not happily ever after, but you get the picture**

_Why can't I have my Happily Ever After?_

**You still have to save the world Max, you still need to carry out your destiny**

_Ugh…yeah yeah, mind telling me how I'm supposed to do all this 'Save The World'_ _crap?_

**I can't tell you that, you have to figure that out yourself**

_Of course, why did I even ask?_

**Because you expected me to—**

_That was rhetorical!_

**So, what are you going to do Maximum?**

_I'm going to…destroy the School!_

**That's one idea…why the School though?**

_The School is the source of all things evil! I don't care if it'll help save the world, but it will feel good to destroy the one place that ruined my life in so many ways. And once the School is gone, no one else will have to suffer the same fate as the flock and I. I can save many future lives by destroying the School._

**Good speech, but one question remains. How will you do it? Wait, you approve? Nevermind, don't answer that. And…uhhh…I don't know yet… Well, I'll give you a break for now but soon—**

The Voice was cut off as the coffee machine let out a soft beep. I quickly poured myself a glass and sat down at the oak wood table. I sat quietly, sipping coffee every few seconds.

* * *

Everything in the world comes to an end eventually, and that includes coffee. I was to lazy to get up and get some more so I remained seated, staring at the last few dregs. I bent my head down, closed my eyes and steadied my breathing.

"So that's why I couldn't find my shirt…"

I looked up and found myself staring at Fang, wearing only his black jeans, which hung low on his small hips revealing the edge of his navy blue boxers. His bare well-toned stomach made my heart skip a beat. He must have noticed my staring because he looked down at himself and chuckled. He sat down beside me while saying, "It's your fault. You took my shirt in the first place."

I averted my gaze as I felt my face heat up.

He laughed again. "Alright, let's start this all over. Good Morning Max!" I looked up and leant in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good Morning" I replied. He kissed me back briefly before taking my coffee mug and standing up. He walked to the counter and grabbed another cup from the cabinet. I watched silently as he filled each cup in turn. I had to restrain myself from reaching out to touch the dark silky feathers of his revealed wings.

"5:33" He read from the clock as he turned back to the table. Handing me my cup of coffee he said, "A bit early, don't you think?"

Taking a sip, I retorted, "Well, Dr. Martinez gets up at 6 for work. And I could ask you the same thing."

"When did you get up?"

"Uhhh…around 5, I think." I grinned, sheepishly.

"Why 5 o'clock in the morning?" Fang looked at me, concerned.

"I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep so I just came in here and made some coffee."

We sat there for a few more minutes, the only sound being the sipping of the caffinated drink. All of a sudden, Fang broke the silence.

"Wanna go for a flight?" Without waiting around for an answer, he placed his cup in the sink and ran out the back door. I smiled to myself as I followed him.

He was already in the air by the time I got outside. I released my wings only to realize that they were imprisoned in Fang's black tee. I would normally snap open my wings and destroy the shirt…if not for what I was wearing underneath. As much as I loved and trusted Fang, there was absolutely no way I was flying in lacy lingerie.

"One moment." I told Fang as I walked back inside to the guest bedroom. I threw on some jeans and a camouflage halter top (that Nudge had gotten be a while ago but I swore I would never wear) and then changed Shadow, who had awoken as I entered the room.

* * *

Holding her on my hip, I walked back to the yard where Fang was waiting. I noticed his curious look at my revealing shirt but I ignored it.

Time went by quickly as we flew around. Shadow was really taking to Fang, for which I was glad. Fang, I could tell, was starting to like Shadow too. As we flew, and he held her, they looked so peaceful together. It was obvious just by they way they acted that they were related.

Laughing, I chased after Fang as he flew in a series of loops and turns. Shadow, held tightly in his arms, screamed in delight as I struggled to grab her.

Finally pulling my daughter from his arms, I spun away from Fang. Shadow loved it when I used my super-speed to fly straight up into the air and then falling back down.

I don't know how long we were out there but Dr. Martinez caught our attention, yelling our names from her position down on the ground.

Together, Fang and I landed softly.

"You guys are up early…" She commented.

Fang just shrugged, being his usual silent self. Then he winced as Shadow crawled out of my arms and into his to pull his hair. She giggled.

My mom watched, love shining in her eyes, before turning to me. "Well, I have to get to work. Umm…Ella's still asleep. She doesn't have to wake up early, because she doesn't have school. But if you could wake her up before noon, that would be great." She laughed. "I left money on the kitchen table, you guys can order a pizza or something. Watch some movies, just hang around the house. Do whatever. Then we'll go out and do something fun tomorrow. Kay?"

I nodded, thanking her. She had done so much for us. I loved the safety and security I felt, with having a stable home with a loving family like this. Part of me knew we couldn't stay much longer, we didn't need to keep interrupting their normal life.

She hugged me and then Shadow, warned Fang not to hurt me or the little girl, and then she walked back into the house. I heard the front door slam shut and the car engine as she drove off.

"So…we're alone…" Fang muttered. He switched his weight to his left leg, then his right, then his left again. He rocked back and forth for a few more minutes and Shadow relaxed in his arms.

I smiled. "Awww…"

The bird boy looked at her, confused. "What?"

"You two." I whispered. "Its just…"

He frowned at me. "None of that mushy stuff…" He deadpanned, glancing at the now-sleeping figure in his arms. Fang passed the child off to me. I chuckled.

"I wasn't! It was just…cute." With that, I turned and walked inside. Fang followed me inside with a huff.

He sat on the middle of the bed as I laid Shadow in her crib. It still amazed me how easily she fell asleep.

"I'm not cute…" Fang pouted when I turned to him.

I laughed at his expression. Crawling up to him, I murmured. "Naw, you're right. You're not just cute." I kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling back when he tried to kiss me back. "You're hot."

He growled and pulled me down into his lap, crushing his lips to mine. I responded eagerly.

I loved kissing Fang. I loved Fang. He was…

"Sexy…" I muttered as he let out a low groan and moved his mouth to my neck. I gasped for breath as he nipped at my jugular.

As I moaned, he stopped and pulled back. Fang pressed his lips lightly to mine once…twice… three times before just holding me to him.

"I love you…" I admitted, burying my face in his neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

Its about time i post this! Finally, i got some writing time, with it being winter break and all. I have some ideas for the next chappie so i'll get writing. Review and let me know what you think!!!

And a big WOOHOO to the sexy shirtless Fang! That was one of my favorite parts to write, lolz!

REVIEW!

~amsrule


	2. AN UPDATE!

So yeah… Hi…

Sorry…

Its been about 3 or so years since I've done anything major here on . Got into novel writing, left behind the fanfics. And I'm 17, finishing up high school and moving on to college so yeah... life is busy. But I am determined to try and make a comeback. Not that I have any readers anymore... *facepalm* but one can hope, right?

If you're out there… let me know! Please!

So I am going to take down most of my stories and maybe start redoing a few, make em much better! If there are any specific ones you really like, let me know and I'll see what I can do? I also have a few ideas for some newer ones so hopefully I can get started on those as well. I'm posting this note on all remaining stories to just... get the word out I guess? Sorry to those of you who dislike authors notes, and I do apologize again to those who get this multiple times. But yeah... thanks guys.

All in all... I'm glad to be back!


End file.
